elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampirism (Skyrim)
Vampire Question. Where in Skyrim do you make black soul gems? The vampire cure page doesn't give any information about it. ( Found it, changed it so that it explains how to get it. ) So I know vampires are weak in sunlight, but will vampires get sunlight damage like in TES4: Oblivion? Because that would really limit us from daylight gameplay, and I hated that in Oblivion. And hopefully we can get some enchanted apparel that protects us from fire damage too. :) In Skyrim Vampires are now weakened by the Sun and don't take health damage,but most of the stats are lowered so No Trying to be Edward! you don't shine on the Sun,just get darker xD bad news for those who wanted the skyrim vampires to be better, they are more or less the same as the cyrodiilic tribe ones only instead of being not talked to at stage four, you now get attacked on sight by some townfolks..so actually its worse, only good news is according to the game guide is that you can become a vampire again if cured though you can only be a werewolf once. damn bethesda, we wanted the volk tribe! Mr.Scryer. (talk) 19:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You information is correct about the Hostility BUT! that only happens on the Last Level of Blood Thirst... SO! you may walk among "mortals" if not too "hungry". i know, which is why i said stage four lol well due to the new info i got from the book, i have just update the vampire (skyrim) page. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 19:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Note that you can also learn about Falion from the inkeeper in Morthal, and not just from Valga Vinicia in Falkreath. Vinicia only gave me an unrelated rumor. I imagine that all inkeepers will direct you to Falion if you ask them for rumors, and potentially only if you've reached the second stage of vampirism, but someone may want to confirm this. account 12:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) If you've become a vampire lvl 4, good luck getting rid of it. Trying to enter any area with anyone awake makes them attack you, hence no sneaking into people's houses in cities. "Well, I'll just find a farm or shack far from a town then" you say. Well, I got news for you, the AI is incredibly bugged. Half the time they either haven't gone to sleep, even though it's in the middle of the night, or they'll wake up the moment you step inside the house. this is why vampires have embrace of the shadows, you're supposed to use it to get in a city and once you're in a house, just feed. simple really. 00:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) So if you become a vampire and get cured you may turn back into one later? Alternate Vampirism Cure This might be a bug, but: during the Companions questline, after drinking the werewolf blood and becoming a werewolf, I was cured of my vampirism. Guess you can't be both at once. :( 09:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC)s1gny_m I just CAN'T seem to get infected... Once I just walked into Hemae's Shame and let them hack at me for about half an hour... I just walked away from my pc. With godmode on ofcourse. I came back... Nothing... Is there any way to get infected instantly? Like the vampire from TES:4? Vieciente Valtierrie or something... The one from The Dark Brotherhood? Or a PC command or something? -LeiyaKerrigan 1:54 West-Europe 19-11-2011 I thought if you had God mode on, then you would not be able to become infected as any damage dealt to you is completely negated. Alternatively, if I am wrong in the first case, could it be that you have already become a werewolf which automatically blocks any chance of becoming a vampire? Please check under your "Powers" if you have "Beast Form" ability. Flamdring (talk) 11:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Do stages of Vampirism affect your look? In Oblivion, your face turned pale and gaunt (and sometimes it was impossible to recover your character's former appearance due to the glitchy face-morphing procedure). The question is: does your appearance change through the stages of Vampirism in Skyrim too? Desyndra (talk) 08:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Quests? Are there any special vampire quests? I am very interested in getting more in touch with my characters vampiric side but can't find any vampire quest givers. Looking on youtube, people reference the Dark Brotherhood, however this is an organization of assasins. So if anyone nows of any vampire quest chains (slaying vampire hunters or burning churchs or something) please respond.